


never knowing (what could be)

by twilightscribe



Series: Avengers Pacific Rim AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Complete, Jaeger Pilots, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rush of oxygen comes in like a punch to the stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never knowing (what could be)

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 1172 words  
>  **Prompt:** breathe again
> 
> Written for [assistedrealityinterface](http://assistedrealityinterface.tumblr.com/) and a [tumblr prompt meme](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/62701445437/fwips-theladyem-emstanbul). Feel free to leave them in my ask box.

The feeling of oxygen rushing back into his brain jerked Bruce back. There were still spots in his vision, but they were clearing and the iron bands that had been constricting his chest began to loosen. He took a deep, shaking breath and steadied himself; his harness helped and Bruce stumbled a little, falling into the Drift and Thor for support.

There was a growing pressure in the back of Bruce's head, but the fight took up his focus. _Lightning Echo_ dodged under one of the kaiju's long, clawed arms and rammed her shoulder into it and then wrestled it down, locking it into a headlock and snapping its neck easily. They hadn't even needed to activate _Lightning_ 's weapons systems.

With the kaiju down, the pressure kept growing in the back of Bruce's head, turning into a thundering headache. Bruce squeezed his eyes closed.

Maria Hill's voice blared over the coms, snapping Bruce to awareness, “Thor's oxygen's been cut. He's holding on for now, but barely. Get closer to the surface and we can extract you.”

“R-right...” Bruce looked to Thor, who looked much paler than Bruce remembered. His features were drawn and his mouth was set in a tight line.

' _Will you be okay?_ '

' _You're here. I'll be fine._ ' Despite the pain, the growing pressure in his chest to just _**breathe**_ , Thor's steps didn't waver as _Lightning_ strode out of the depths of the Pacific and into shallower waters. Bruce could feel the strength of Thor's determination, even as he felt Thor's strength begin to wane; he wouldn't last much longer before he passed out.

Biting his lip, Bruce did the one thing he could think of. He focused on the times where Thor had smiled, the way it made his heart skip a beat and heat blossom in his cheeks. How... how much it had meant to him that Thor had stood up for him, had wanted to continue on as his co-pilot, how Thor focused him with his warmth and strength and given him something no one else had. Thor had given him a home.

The minutes ticked by, Thor had gasped for air that wasn't there and Bruce was feeling increasingly more light-headed. If they didn't make it soon, then both of them were going to pass out. Thor was slowly suffocating and Bruce could feel every second of it; it was hard to differentiate between Thor and him, it felt like he didn't have enough air.

It felt like forever until _Lightning_ crested the surface of the ocean. She stumbled until her shoulders were above the water and came to a stop. Bruce hit the emergency release for the escape hatch and then pulled his helmet off and disengaged himself from his harness.

Thor was slumped in his harness, his consciousness nothing more than a bright spark in Bruce's mind. He was barely holding onto consciousness.

Stumbling across the short distance that felt like several miles, Bruce sagged against Thor's harness. It took him several fumbling attempts to free Thor from it, and when he did, Thor swayed and stumbled forward, forcing Bruce to catch him.

Thor was heavy and Bruce wasn't particularly strong. The two of them went down hard, with Bruce taking the brunt of the fall. Nothing felt broken, but Bruce was sure he was going to be badly bruised.

He lay Thor down and wrenched his helmet off, cradling Thor's head in his lap as his still gloved and armoured fingers fanned out over his cheeks. Thor's eyes were half-lidded, the stormy blue of his eyes unfocused as he stared up at Bruce.

Thor was taking deep, shaking breaths as he tried to get more oxygen into his long deprived lungs. His face was still too pale for Bruce's liking. There was an emergency oxygen supply somewhere behind Bruce, but he didn't want to leave Thor. Words were tumbling out, Bruce couldn't tell if he was saying them out loud or through their gradually weakening Drift. Soon there would be nothing but the Ghosts.

“You didn't... _I'm here_.... don't go... _you'll live_... stay with me.”

Despite his weakening consciousness, Thor managed a small smile. A wave of emotions swept through Bruce, affection, reassurance, a strength that Bruce could never have himself, and the conviction that Thor would always be with Bruce. ' _I could never leave you._ '

When the helicopters reached them and _Lightning Echo_ , Thor had passed out. His breathing was still shallow, but a little colour had returned to his cheeks. He was strapped into a stretcher after the two of them were pulled from _Lightning_ 's cockpit and an oxygen mask placed over his nose and mouth. Bruce refused to leave his side the entire time.

His hands were tight around one of Thor's. When they returned to the base, they were swarmed by medical teams who kept trying to push Bruce away to get to Thor.

“Leave him be,” Maria snapped, striding out onto the tarmac to meet them. “You should know by now not to separate two pilots. If you value your job, you'll leave him be.”

There was a flurry of activity to get Thor out of the armour of his drivesuit and the circuitry suit underneath. Bruce had enough mind about him to let the technicians do the same to him, blindly accepting the clothes which were pressed into his hands. He stumbled after Thor, who was settled into one of the infirmary rooms, and collapsed onto the chair at his bedside.

The steady beep-beep of the heart monitor and the soft whir of machines filled the silence. Thor's chest chose and fell in a comforting rhythm, but Bruce couldn't look away from his face.

At the back of his mind, Thor was a comforting and silent presence. Curled up without any dreams, Bruce at least knew he was safe and alive. He concentrated on that.

Maria Hill entered the hospital room several hours later, a deep furrow between her brows. For a few minutes, she simply stood in silence behind Bruce, standing vigil over Thor.

“He just needs to rest, but he'll make a full recovery,” Maria said. She didn't look at Bruce as she spoke, still staring at Thor, “He gave you his oxygen line after yours was cut. We're looking into better reinforcing them. For now, rest. _War Machine_ is on standby should anything happen.”

Bruce nodded. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth and his eyes were burning from exhaustion. Breathing was like dragging his throat along sandpaper, but still he didn't leave his place at Thor's bedside.

Carefully, Maria nudged his chair closer to the bed and draped a blanket over his shoulder. When Bruce looked at her, she had a small smile on her face.

“Debrief is whenever you're ready,” she said. “The doctors will let us know when he wakes up. Until then, you're not expected to be anywhere else.”

“... thank you.”

She nodded, “I'll have someone bring you some water and something to eat.”

When Maria left, she pulled the privacy curtain across the entranceway. Bruce could hear her exchanging quiet words with one of the medical staff members, but tuned it out.

The countdown was on.

**FIN.**


End file.
